Your Body is a Wonderlaaand
by I-am-a-slash-addict
Summary: There was a spot on Beck's body that Travis was obsessed with. Beck/Travis, slash, written for the Small Fandom Fest.


**Title:** Your Body is a Wonderland  
><strong>Author:<strong> iamaslashaddict  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> The Rundown  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Beck/Travis  
><strong>RatingCategory:** NC-17/Slash  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1475  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Author's/artist's choice, as long as there is an emphasis on Beck's muscles! Written for the Small Fandom Fest.  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nothing specific. bSummary:/b There was a spot on Beck's body that Travis was obsessed with.  
><strong>NotesWarnings:** So this took a different turn that I had originally planned, I hope the prompter doesn't mind too much, as I think it turned out pretty good. *g* Enjoy! Reviews are very welcome.

**IMPORTANT: **This fic also has a companion art piece that can be found - http :/ iamaslashaddict. livejournal. com/ 16490. html** (Just take out the spaces)**

* * *

><p>There was a spot on Beck's body that Travis was obsessed with. Oh sure, he could spend hours worshiping Beck's body; kissing, licking and biting every inch of the large muscular frame with a single minded fixation, but the expanse of caramel skin between Beck's shoulder blades was his favorite. The smooth dip and curve of the back, the firm muscles that bulged just below the surface, the salty sweet taste of his skin… Travis considered the roughly six square inches of skin his own personal wonderland.<p>

Dipping his head down, Travis licked the object of his affection, humming softly as he ran his hands down the length of his lover's arms spread out on either side of Beck's body. Beck gave a low growl as Travis thrust his hips down against the larger body sprawled below him, nipping the warm flesh over a prominent shoulder blade.

"Your body is a wonderland… uhh hummm… your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)" Travis sang off key, a grin on his face, waiting for the inevitable reaction from Beck.

Yep there it is.

Beck growled, and in a move only seen in the WWE, flipped them over and pinned Travis to the bed. He settled into the space between Travis' legs, their groins pushed flush against each others as Beck used his size to keep him restrained against the bed.

Laughing, Travis squirmed under the heavy weight of Beck's muscular body, panting slightly at the way his lover held his body pinned to the bed without much of an effort. Travis' eyes wandered to the bulging bicep right beside his head and nuzzled it lovingly as he smirked up at Beck.

"Travis, if you value your life at all, you won't finish that song." Beck's eyebrow went up in the familiar arch as he spoke, almost a silent challenge for Travis to rebel against his lover.

"Hey I like that song, John Mayer is actually a pretty good singer, he doesn't get enough credit and I'm just trying to pimp the awesomeness that is 'Wonderland.'" Travis relaxed back into the bed as he looked directly into Beck's eyes and sang "Your body is a wonderlaaand…."

"Travis…" Beck warned.

"Gonna make me, Big Boy?"

Growling, Beck swooped down and attacked Travis' mouth with fervor. Travis had loved Beck's kisses since the first one. They were always firm and dominant, but loving and careful. They made Travis feel like he was the center of Beck's world; as if he were the only thing that mattered to the hulking ex-bounty hunter turned chef extraordinaire.

And he was.

Beck had made it clear from the very first touch that he was in it for the long haul and he expected Travis to feel the same way. They had danced around each other for over a year before Beck had finally snapped after seeing Travis with another guy. The next time they were alone he had shoved Travis against a wall, kissed him within an inch of his life and told Travis that he was done waiting for him to get a clue. Those were the hottest five minutes of his life so far and they would have continued if not for Beck's hostess coming into the office to talk to him. Catrina had the worse timing ever.

Travis gasped as he felt Beck's hands slip under him and grip his ass, spreading the cheeks and flicking a finger softly against Travis' hole. It was still loose and wet with lube and Beck's cum from the round of sex not even an hour before. "God… Beck," Travis groaned as he wrapped his legs around Beck's waist, one of his hand's threading through the short hair at the base of Beck's head and the other gripping his favorite spot.

Moving down Travis' body, Beck sucked and licked every inch of the sweaty skin he came across, eliciting mews and sighs as he worked. Latching onto a pebbled pink nipple, Beck lightly bit the flesh and grinned around it as Travis' body arched off the bed, a high pitched scream falling from his lover's lips.

"Baby, I love it when you scream for me," Beck chuckled.

Travis moaned incoherently as he felt Beck's lips travel down his abs, licking the muscles, delving into the belly button and finally wrapping around the head of his cock, encasing it in the warm wet heat of his mouth. He sucked the head, laving his tongue around the underside, knowing the perfect spot to get Travis to scream once again. Beck slowly bobbed his head up and down, taking more of the length with each pass, only to pull back and lightly nibble the head once again.

Grabbing Beck's head, Travis tried to push his cock farther into the heaven surrounding it, but Beck growled and grabbed both of his hands with one of his own, the large hand having no trouble keeping Travis' held tight as Beck worked.

"Please…"

"Are you going to sing that song to me ever again?" Beck asked as he pulled off of Travis' cock with a wet pop.

"Nope… I'll burn the CD, wait, I'll burn my entire music collect if you'd just suck my cock!"

Laughing, Beck leaned down and swallowed Travis' cock in one move as he fondled his balls with his free hand.

Travis felt his balls pull up towards his body a second before he came, shooting down into Beck's mouth with a cry. His vision blackened around the edges with the force of his orgasm and he laid there for a few moments just trying to catch his breath once again.

Finally as his breath came back to him, he felt Beck's arms wrap around his waist and pull him into Beck's lap in the center of the bed. Beck's large cock slid erotically in between Travis' cheeks and caused a groan to fall from his lips. Straddling Beck's lap, Travis wrapped an arm around his lover's neck and used his free hand to reach behind him and maneuver Beck's cock into place. Travis then let gravity do the rest.

They both groaned as Beck's cock slid inside him, Travis squirming at the feel of that large cock and how it stretched him wide. Placing his hands on Beck's shoulder, Travis lifted up until only the cock head was left inside and then slammed down onto it again, crying out as Beck's cock pushed against his prostate.

"You're so tight, Baby… do it again," Beck whispered as he palmed Travis' ass, squeezing the taunt flesh and pulling their bodies closer together.

Travis used his legs muscles and found a rhythm as he bounced on Beck's cock, moaning and groaning with each slide of Beck's cock in and out. Beck mouthed Travis' neck, sucking the flesh and making Travis move faster in pleasure.

Grabbing Travis' hips, Beck took over. Slamming in and out, his muscles bulging as he lifted Travis' body up and down, their cries growing louder and louder as they drew closer to completion. Leaning down, Beck laid Travis back against the bed and hammer into him even harder.

"Harder! Make me feel it, Beck!" Travis screamed as he clutched Beck's back, his blunt nails digging into the flesh, only making Beck's pleasure increase with the slight pain.

Beck growled and slipped his hands under Travis' back to grip his shoulders, using them as leverage to pound into him faster and faster.

With a silent scream, Travis felt his body explode in pleasure as he came. He felt the warm wetness of his cum in between their bodies and his body clenching around Beck's cock, taking his lover over the edge as well. A burst of warmth filled him and Travis smiled in blissful wonder as Beck's cum shot inside him.

Beck groaned and slumped against Travis, as always making sure to keep most of his weight on the bed to keep from crushing him. Travis gasped and clutched Beck tight against him, pushing his face into Beck's neck and breathing in his scent. He enjoyed the pleasant ache throughout his body as he caressed the space between Beck's shoulder blades with quiet reverence.

Before Beck he would have run in panic if someone had told him that in three years time he would be living with someone, in love and eagerly looking forward to another fifty or sixty years with the same man. Even after being together for two years, Travis still couldn't quite believe that a screw up like him had gotten so lucky and landed a guy like Beck. He didn't do mushy love stuff, but he knew Beck loved him and Beck knew that Travis felt the same way.

Life was pretty good.

With a smirk Travis opened his mouth again, "Your body is a wonderlaaaand… uhh hummmm…"

"Goddammit, Travis!"

THE END.


End file.
